


Call 800-Oh yeah.

by evynekomimi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nonsense, Phone Sex, Riding, Smut, different kinks, handjobs, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evynekomimi/pseuds/evynekomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve made a thousand Euros in a month,” said Louis proudly and Harry almost choked with his own spit and died right there. “And I don’t even have an advertisement on tely, yet.”</p><p>“That’s great, Tommo!” Niall was genuinely happy. “You should be happy for him, Harry.” </p><p>“I’m not mad at him working in a phone sex line!” exclaimed Harry “He is mad at me, because I caught him working in a phone sex line!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry  had to move to Louis flat, he and Louis kind of hate each other, the elder works in a phone sex line, Harry ends up working with him a one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call 800-Oh yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in a movie I saw a while ago.  
> Hope you don't hate it.  
> Find me on tumblr: faptalarry.

 

 

 

Harry didn’t actually like his new flat mate, he begged Niall-a mutual friend-to let him stay at his flat, but the Irish man didn’t have the last word in that whole situation, his little Pomeranian dog did, and the dog hated Harry. Well, Harry was more a cat person anyway.

Returning to Harry’s flat mate, his name was Louis William Tomlinson, kind of a first class knob. Harry wasn’t a judgmental prick but as long as he remembers, he have never, ever actually liked him.

Traveling back in time, through his memories, during his senior high school days there was a party where he met Louis, Harry didn’t actually went to that party but he went to pick up Niall, who called him so wasted that he couldn’t barely pronounce two words correctly. When Harry arrived, Niall was waiting for him outside the party’s house, with someone else, a bloke he didn’t know, clinging to Niall’s shoulder.

 “Hazzzza, this is—um—Lewis,” Niall slurred, while he stepped into the car, Lewis did the same in the back seat.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m fucking wasted,” ‘ _Lewis’_ had a high-pitched voice, that was Harry’s second thought about him; the first one was that Lewis had no education. Harry didn’t want a nice to meet you kiss but a simple ‘Hello’ or a “Good evening!” were enough for him.

After he dropped Niall in his house, the other guy, Lewis, climbed to the front seat; Harry could smell the alcohol-and something else-dripping through Lewis’ pores.

 “This car is great for fucking. You have a lot of space.”

“Um-” was all that came out Harry’s mouth, before Lewis started talking again.

“God. I need to pee, _so_ badly,” the smaller man said while he was looking for something in the car’s glove compartment. “This will do,” he sang, pulling out a thermo.

“Um--you—you can’t do it there. It is my sister’s--” said Harry trying to reach out for the object but Lewis was already unzipping his trousers.

“You can wash it later. Trust me, it’s fine I do it all the time.”

When the familiar running water sound echoed through the insides of the car and Lewis moaned in release, Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Lewis ended up spilling his disgusting pee in the car’s seat and when the car landed into a random patch in the street, he managed also to get some urine drops on the left side of Harry’s face and hair.

“Opps, sorry”

“Get out” Harry mumbled through gritted teeth, eyes shut tightly.

“What? But--”

“Get the _fuck_ OUT!”

Lewis took the thermo with him.

 

***

 Louis wasn’t what Harry would like to call his first choice but Harry’s ex-boyfriend, Nick, dumped him and decided to move to Amsterdam after four years of being a couple and three years of living together. Apparently, because Harry was boring and he never did something spontaneous and exciting during sex. Well, perhaps that was Nick’s excuse to hook up with other men.

Harry was left with no place to live, no work since Nick had convinced him to quit his job. He didn’t want to return to his mother’s and Robyn’s house, he was a grown up man and he didn’t want to cause any inconvenience whatsoever.

Long story short, since Niall couldn’t let him stay at his, he had no choice but to stay with Louis, who was struggling paying his rent and needed someone to help him with the flat’s expenses.

Win-win situation, right?

_Not really._

***

Louis lived in a small flat in London.

After two weeks living there, Harry was kind of ‘surviving’ in the mess that Louis had made of the flat. Some mornings, Harry cleaned the place, but within a few hours it was messy again, and even worse. He gave up cleaning, eventually.

Harry was getting ready to go to a job interview on a Friday morning when he was starting to wonder which Louis’ job was.  The shorter and tanned male barely left the house and spend too much time inside of his room. That behavior increased during the past week.

That particular morning, Harry suspected that something really weird was happening in that flat. The curly haired man was touching his pockets, making sure he had all he needed to go to that job interview, when he heard Louis…crying?

He approached Louis’ bedroom door and the muffled sound became clearer “I’m scared,” Louis cried, his voice at least two octaves higher “Take me out, _please._ ”

“Louis, are you okay?” asked Harry, his fist centimeters from the door, ready to knock.

“Please, master I’m scared and _so, so horny_ here,”

Harry frowned and shook his head; maybe Louis was with somebody, even though he didn’t hear anybody getting into the flat earlier. It was getting late anyways, so he stepped out of the flat and within ten minutes he was indifferent to what happened earlier.

He arrived three hours later and saw Louis, drinking beer and watching television in the living room. He had to kick a pair of socks and a shoe out of his way to get into the living room. Harry sat on the couch, next to Louis.

“How did it go?” asked Louis without getting his eyes off the TV.

“Like you cared,” mumbled the younger but taller man.

“Not so good, then. Figured it,” said Louis with a sided smirk.

“Apparently I’m too boring to sell anything” he sighed. He was starting to believe he was the most boring person on earth.

“What a _surprise_!” sarcasm filling the room “You are the most interesting and _exciting_ human being I know”

“Fuck off!”

The wireless telephone in the flat started to ring and Louis rose from the couch so quickly that Harry thought the telephone shot an electric charge through Louis’ body. “I’ll take it!” he said and then he walked to his room and shut his door.

It was past 11 p.m, so Harry took a bath, brushed his teeth twice, went to his room and fell asleep.

***

Louis kept receiving phone calls sporadically during the day and always went to his room and locked himself, but there was someone calling at least twice a week at the same time in the evening: past 11 p.m.

Harry was growing curious and since he didn’t have any job, he needed something to spend his time, so he started overhearing Louis’ phone calls.

“…yeah? What you want me to do with that?” Louis voice was sweet yet so lustful.

Harry’s heart was pounding loud in his chest, treating to break his ribcage. He swallowed dry.

“But that stiletto is so big, it’s going to destroy my  little _wanting_ hole,” Harry then heard him changing his position “I’m putting it in…Mmhmm my hole is so raw and it _hurts so good_ ”

Harry should feel disgusted but he felt everything else besides disgust. Actually he wasn’t feeling any negative sensation. He was feeling…good?

“Oh my God, Daddy, there’s blood dripping down my thighs, Aah!” Louis let out a strangled cry “Hurts so much, please, stop! DADDY, STOP!”

And Harry just had to open the door, to check if Louis was alright.

He opened the door and he found a shocked, wide-eyed Louis, sitting in his mattress with the phone resting between his ear and his shoulder. He gave Harry an eye roll and then proceeded “Ooh, yeah, daddy come for me…so good, make me all covered in blood and cum,”  and then with the filthiest cry Harry has ever heard while pulling a straight face, Louis ended the phone call.

That’s how he found out.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” Louis asked, a hint of embarrassment in his face and tone.

Harry was red, from forehead to collarbones. “Sorry, I thought you were hurting yourself… you-you talked about blood and I—sorry,” Harry turned around in his feet balls and attempted to walk out.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” snapped Louis and threw something that hit Harry’s head really hard.

It turned out to be Gemma’s thermo.

***

“Stop looking at me like that, you _twat_!” snarled Louis.

“Looking at you like what exactly?”

“Like you are better than me,” Louis glared at him, his blue eyes sharp like razors. “You are not better than me, just because I just started a phone sex line.”

“I never said I was--”

“You don’t have to. It’s showing _here_ ,” Louis pointed angrily to his own face.

“I’m tired, guys,” said Niall, sounding really exhausted, he came to visit them. “I feel like a divorce child.”

“You know what?” started Harry, ignoring Niall. “Maybe I’m better than a person who gets paid for creepy phone sex!”

“Maybe you can tell that to my bank account, Harry.  At least I have a _fucking_ job!”

“I--” Harry couldn’t retort to that “How much are you gaining anyway?”

Niall’s head was moving back a forth trying to catch every word of the fight. He had expected them to get on well after a few days living together but what a dreamer he was.

“I’ve made a thousand Euros in a month,” said Louis proudly and Harry almost choked with his own spit and died right there. “And I don’t even have an advertisement on tely, yet.”

“That’s great, Tommo!” Niall was genuinely happy. “You should be happy about him, Harry.”

“I’m not mad about him working in a phone sex line!” exclaimed Harry “ _He_ is mad at _me_ , because I caught him working in a phone sex line!”

***

Niall and Louis went out to buy some snacks and alcohol to celebrate next Friday and Harry was in his room looking for job offers on newspapers. Any job is better than phone sex, he was better than phone sex. He was going to find a decent job and pay his part of the rent.

It was getting very late and his flat mate and Niall weren’t in the flat when the phone rang, one twice…six times. Harry groaned, the sound was annoying him. By the tenth time the phone rang, he got up from his desk and walked to the living room, where the phone was placed, ready to pick it up and tell the caller that who he was calling wasn’t home.

Harry got tired and picked it up “Hello?”

“ _Hi, babe, I’m about to come,_ ” said a sweet masculine voice in the other end.

“Um—I’m--”

“ _Ooh, yeah, keep talking I’m so close. What are you wearing?”_ the sweet voice whispered in the other end, Harry could hear the unmistakable sound of slick foreskin getting stroked.

“Um--”he looked down face scrunched in concentration and he was just wearing his boxers and a t-shirt “I’m just wearing my black boxers and my--” but a cry interrupted him.

“ _Oh, Oh, I’m fucking coming!_ ”  and then the caller started breathing really hard and moaned. His voice sounded very sexy and Harry felt hot all over.

Louis and Niall chose that exact time to get in the flat, and Harry was there with a semi hard-on, the phone in his hand, cheeks flushed red and very confused, wide green eyes.

“What are you doing?” asked Louis trying not to laugh and Niall laughing wasn’t helping the case.

“He called many times…I picked up and he just… came” said Harry with a face you could tell he just murdered someone.

***

Harry couldn’t bring himself to sleep after what he did, not only that night but three nights after that. His conscience was killing him, he kind of enjoyed it, the other guy’s voice was nice and smooth and he didn’t need to do much to make him finish.

  Louis didn’t tease him about the little incident but he told Harry that customers called when they were near their ‘happy ending’ very often and that the key to success in the phone sex business was making things last longer.  More minutes, more money.

Louis was now working shamelessly all over the house, but he had a special customer, the one who called past 11 p.m., every time he called a sweet smile brought light to Louis’ face and then he walked hurriedly to his room and locked himself in.

On Saturday night he was sprawled, bare feet on the couch, talking filthily through the phone. “I want you to grab your balls. You have to listen what I say okay? I’ll make you feel so good,” he looked up, saw Harry and winked.

Harry admired how Louis could talk about sexual things naturally, without even trying. He sat next to him, politely waiting for him to finish the call.

“Mmmmhmmm yeah, I wanna see you, papi, I bet you’re _grande_ ”

Well that was new.

“¿ _Quiere mi lindo culito_? Wanna come in my little and puckered whole, _papi_?”

When Louis ended the call with a “Gracias, llama pronto,” Harry was restraining himself from clapping and cheering.

“That was very impressive,” said Harry smiling at him.

“Niall’s Spanish skills helped me out,” Louis smiled back. When he saw that Harry was fidgeting more than he usually does, he quirked and eyebrow. “What?”

“I—I want in, Louis. Make me your co-worker” the green eyed man asked, dead serious, brows furrowed.

Harry never saw Louis laughing harder in his four months living there. “I’m pretty sure you are shit at it, mate,” he deadpanned wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes with his thumb.

Once he recovered from his fit of laughter.  “But the guy who talked to you is eager to enjoy of your services again,” Harry blushed deep red and he continued, “I guess I’ll teach you to be a decent phone sexer, then. You start tomorrow!”

***

Harry was lying in his bed the next day, with his laptop resting on his chest, sending his CV to several companies that required new employees. He was thinking about quitting the phone sex thing once getting hired by any other employee without a second thought. Meanwhile he was going to work with Louis to help with the house expenses.

His cell phone started to vibrate on his desk; he got up lazily, dragging his feet to pick it up, without looking at the caller, he answered “Hello?”

“ _Hello, babe. What are you wearing today_?”

“Hi—I’m using my black tank top…Louis you saw me today--Why are you calling me when you’re just a few steps awa--? ”

“ _I bet you look so yummy in your tank top_ ,” God, How could he name clothing and make it sound so sexual?

“Louis.”

“ _Mhmm I’m getting hard just by hearing you say my name like that._ ”

Harry couldn’t see him, but he knew Louis was grinning.

“…”

“ _Harry, I’m training you, just fucking play along_ ” Louis sounded slightly exasperated.

The curly haired man sighed; he had to play his part. He let himself fall into the mattress “Alright.”

“ _So, Harry…tell me, are you touching yourself_?”

“Not yet…but I’m, I’m touching my--neck?” he was being sincere; he actually had his hand there.

Louis avoided to roll is eyes and continued. “ _You have a nice neck, don’t you? I want to kiss it and lick it over, and over again…_ ” Harry felt all the little hairs of his neck rising up; he closed his eyes, trying to control his breath. “ _I want to taste not only your neck but your whole masculine body_ ,” Louis gasped a little _“Mmhmm I’m hard as a rock, Harry.”_

“Are you? Really?” suddenly, Harry opened his eyes.

“ _No, of course I’m not hard, you stupid twat! I said play along!_ ” he wasn’t lying, his dick only twitched twice hearing Harry’s shaky intakes of air. “ _Just close your big green eyes, follow my lead and learn, okay_?”

“What do you want me to do, Louis?” asked Harry, closing his eyes, relaxing again.

“Take off your clothes, wanna see you in your sexy underwear,” Louis whispered, and closed his eyes as well, while Harry took of his clothes.

“I’m not wearing any underwear, though”

“ _Mmmm you’re so naughty. I’m touching my nipples imagining it’s you instead._ ” Louis caught himself absently ghosting his left hand over his chest. This was going to be fun. “ _What do you want to do to me now_?”

“I-I want to touch your thighs” he was starting to feel really aroused.

“ _That’ll be good, I’m aching for your touch, want your big hands on me_ ,” by now Louis knew how to identify signs of arousal through the phone, finally Harry got into it. “ _You make me so fucking hard, Harry_ ” he tried to sound desperate this time and it worked because he heard Harry breathing through his mouth, very short intakes of air.

“I’m hard now.”

“ _I know babe. Wanna touch yourself for me_?” Louis was palming himself, close eyed, smiling, but there wasn’t anything funny.

“Only if you touch your—If you touch yourself too,” Harry lowered his hand without daring to open one single eye, he was now _too_ into it, he knew that if he opened his eyes, he’ll see the ceiling, he’d realize he was alone in his room and he didn’t want to step off that place in his mind where Louis was touching him and vice versa. His breath hitched when a blind hand wandered near his thick, erected shaft and brushed its head.

Louis kept palming himself, this time with his right hand under his sweats “ _What else, babe? What do you want to do to me?”_ the tanned man rested the phone, as usual, between his ear and shoulder and with his now free hand, cupped his balls massaging gently. Louis was enjoying it too, eyes closed, feeling every inch of his body burn and shudder every time Harry spoke.

“Your arse, Louis. I-Touch,” his words weren’t exactly coherent at this point, stroking his cock in slow but firm motions. His mind was now a fuzzy tornado, with the words ‘feel’ and the name ‘Louis’ was revolving in circles.  

Louis grabbed his own ass, imagining Harry’s hands, hot, burning, scratching his tender skin and just whimpered high-pitched, higher than ever in his life.

“Ugh! Your arse is so perfect” Harry felt himself sweat, his curls loosing up, damp with sweat sticking in his flushed face. His hand was traveling fast and firm, flicking once in a while, making him move up his narrow hips.

“Gonna cum for me?” asked Louis, getting his hands out of his sweats and sitting up straight.

“Mmm-yeah I’m close,” his toes were curling inwards; his body tensed up, the tickling in his belly getting more noticeable. Oh yeah, he was coming so _good_.

“ _Okay. Now stop._ ”

Harry felt a sensation very close to the feeling you experience when you just missed a step going downstairs “Wha-?” he was really confused, but stopped anyways.

 _“You know what I’m going to do to you after you’re finished?”_ Louis was all recovered from his arousal; he learned that through the months working.

Harry’s hands and dick were twitching uncontrollably, wanting to touch himself, to relieve that sexual tension they both built up. “No, what are you going to do?”

_“You better cum hard and all over yourself, because I’m gonna lick it all off your entire body, I bet you taste so good…so good that I’m going to make you cum everyday so you can feed me with your tasty semen.”_

At this point Harry wasn’t sure whether if he was going to past out because of the high amount of sexual tension or cum all over himself, untouched. “Lou, I’ll explode if I--”Harry was on the verge of tears right know.

“ _You can come now, Harry.”_

Harry barely heard the word ‘can’ when he threw the phone away, already reaching down, stroking his shaft so fast and so desperate that his right hand was blurry. “Ghnnnghh!” was all that came from his mouth when he felt that ticklish feeling getting stronger and stronger. Four more irregular strokes and he was coming, body convulsing so hard he had to hold himself to the mattress with his left hand, his load shooting in every direction with an incredible intensity and speed, eyed closed tight and uncontrolled moans echoed through his room and the entire flat.

Best orgasm of his entire life. He picked up his phone again.

“ _You did it good, Harry,”_ praised Louis chuckling softly.

Harry was astonished, there was so much he wanted to say but all he could do was lie there and pant, try to catch his breath.

“ _Well young Harold, I’ve just taught you how to prolong a call with a customer, they never hang up unsatisfied. They always return wanting more._ ”

Harry felt a stone sink in his stomach. Will he return for more?

***

The next day both were cool about what happened, Harry sincerely thought that things would get weird between them. Louis made him come. They had phone sex for God’s sake!

 Louis told him that they need to feel relaxed and easy with each other in matters of sex. Harry needed to open up and leave his inhibitions behind if he wanted to really succeed in the phone sex business.

Three days later, the curly haired man was in Louis’ bedroom, he was still a _trainee,_ so he was going to watch Louis’ work. Both just had lunch a few minutes ago--pasta carbonara, by Chef Harry--and the blue eyed man was lying lazily in his own mattress, the other male sat shyly in the corner.

“I’m still full,” he groaned, rolling over the bed, face buried in his pillow, then rolled again facing Harry, resting his face on his hands. “So, Harry. How was the sex with your ex-boyfriend?”

The young man was took a back with that question. “I-I don’t feel comfortable talking about Nick, to be honest.”

Louis pouted sticking out his thin lower lip “C’mon Harry, tell me about it, please?”

“It was fine,” he replied stiffly.

“Did you do dirty stuff to each other, talked dirty?” he whispered wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he told me I was sexy.” Harry was starting to blush.

“Oh, God, Harry. That is so lame,” Louis snorted. “If you want to make money with phone sex you have to learn to talk dirty, using filthy words and adjectives.”

“I can do that, cum…” recited Harry with a goofy grin, “…cock ass, balls and nipples.”

Louis rolled his eyes “Adjectives Harry, just naming things isn’t enough. Think of a filthy adjective for balls,” Harry grinned and opened his mouth but Louis continued “If you say ‘hairy balls’ I’ll slap you!”

Harry laughed this time.

The wireless phone started to ring and Louis answered “Hello.”

Green eyes followed Louis crawl cat-like around over the bed “Oh, master I missed you so much, this kitten wants its milk,” he purred “I’ve been a very good kitten just for you. Let me lick your meaty cock, master.” Harry dared to come closer to see if he could hear the caller’s voice and he did.

“ _You’re lucky I let you out of your cage so I can fuck your little furry arse._ ”

“Mmmmmeeeooow, I’d like that master, do it, please!” Louis changed his position and bent over, sticking his ass up.

What a spectacular, rounded and firm booty, thought Harry.

Adjectives, there you go.

Louis was rocking his body back and forth, simulating the fucking motion “Yes, yes, Aah! Ah! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” then he suddenly stopped and waited about ten seconds, looking satisfied with a smile on his face. “No.  Thank _you_ for calling, babe,” and hung up.

***

Soon Harry learned a lot from studying Louis’ phone calls. Short after he was answering phone calls too and having his own customers-he also stole some from Louis-. Obviously he had his favorites; one of them was the Sexy Voice Guy –Edward--that made him start the entire phone sex thing.

Sometimes he liked to roll-play as ‘Arry, a dominant French garçon who liked to call his lovers _‘mon cochon’,_ which literally meant ‘my pig’.

Even one time, Niall picked up the phone and a guy was telling him that he was in the bathroom taking a shit and masturbating, Niall’s face was contorted in disgust and just answered with a ‘What the fuck?! Yer fecking sick, man!’ and hung up. He had to pay that to Louis afterwards.

What Harry really couldn’t help in most of the calls was getting aroused; he ended up jerking up many times. Louis teased him about it all the time, until Harry caught him fingering himself while talking with his beloved past 11 p.m. customer. Louis’ reaction was chasing Harry around the flat and sticking his filthy fingers into Harry’s mouth, making him gag.

***

“You are such a bad boy, Edward,” he chuckled, Edward loved what he liked to call food-play, instead of foreplay “I’d really like to eat all that chocolate from your banana split.”

Louis entered the room with a finger pressed on his mouth and walking on his tiptoes.  He sat on Harry’s mattress and listened.

"Yeah, we'll use butter as lube, that's so sexy," Harry whispered in his usual low, raspy sexy tone. Louis feigned he wasn’t in awe. "You must taste so good, Ed, want me to eat you out?

Louis didn’t know why but he tensed with those words.

"You know I can make you cum only with my tongue," Harry had his eyes closed; it helped him to imagine better scenarios. He licked his lips and continued, "But first I want to taste your balls, kiss 'em and lick 'em...next I'll nip your perineum...Want to know what I'm doing next?" Harry smiled, his lips making a lustful curve going upwards his face.

Louis had to admit that he created a phone sex monster.

 His blue eyes roamed all over Harry's toned, broad, semi nude body. His milky skin slightly flushed, glowing under the bedroom lights, his thick, large, semi erect cock popping through his boxers, a delicious curve that anyone would like to trace with their fingers and tongue. Louis ignored the urge to reach down and touch it.

Harry continued, making Louis avert his eyes up to his face again "What I'm going to do next is… fuck you as hard as I can with my tongue, until you come undone."

Louis closed his eyes, biting his lip, imagining how good Harry's tongue and lips would feel over _and_ in his entrance.

"Oh, so you are close? Then I'll fuck you, using your own cum to slick my dick."

Louis suppressed a gasp; Edward was always the one who fucked him during their phone calls. Letting his inner child drive his actions, he snatched the phone from Harry's hands "I officially don't like you, Edward Christopher!" he yelled and hung up.

Harry was shocked, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "Louis, what the f--"

***

The next week Harry received an answer to one of his jobs applications from a company that sold records. He arrived fifteen minutes early, overexcited.

When he came back to the flat, smiling, very satisfied with his interview, he could hear a loud music coming from the living room--Was it Britney Spears’ Boys?-- he locked the door, took off his jacket and walked to see Louis in a white tank top and blue shorts, dancing around the living room, he wasn’t actually dancing he just was lost with the music, eyes closed, his own hands roaming all over his body, running through his tousled hair.

 Louis was breathtaking, Harry _was_ into taller, older man, but _now_ that he felt closer to Louis he had changed his priorities. Harry still liked older men but literally everyone who knew Louis would agree that the best things come in small packages.

Short, curvy, perfect perky nose, thin-pink lips, small hands, thick thighs…and Harry could go on for eight more songs.

Louis opened his eyes, locked them with green and lip-synced the ‘ _You’re looking at me, what a sexy attitude_ ’ part and the other male felt the floor under his feet sink a little.

“You are such a creep,” Louis chuckled not even bothered to stop dancing.

“Sorry,” he had to raise his voice due to the loud music “Don’t pay attention to me, I’m just gonna sit here,” he added sitting on the couch. 

Louis kept dancing the last bits of the song, closing his eyes again. “How was your interview, Mr. Not So Boring Anymore?”

“I need to attend a second one and then I’ll have the job,” he spoke up and felt weird speaking in that tone. “I’m curious…it’s the first time I hear loud music and it’s been almost six months since I’m living here.”

“Today’s special,” answered Louis opening one eye to look at the other male “One of our customers asked me for a date. Remember the one that calls past ele--”

“The one you never let me speak to, nor hear any of your phone calls? I think I do,” Harry spoke normally this time, the music had ended.

“He’s coming to visit me and to take me out, all the way from Liverpool!”

Harry frowned and felt what he liked to believe was a wave of violent protectiveness rush thorough his chest “Louis…I don’t think it’s safe to--”

But Louis wasn’t listening anymore. “OMG! That’s my jam!” Louis squealed and started to shake his bum to Eminem’s ‘Ass Like That’ and _what was Harry even saying?_

Wow, he _did_ know how to twerk and the curly haired man pretended he didn’t squirm in his sit.

“Like what you’re seeing, babe?” flirted Louis giving him a great view, looking over his shoulder, grinning.

“Get that _atrocious_ thing away from my face!” joked Harry enjoying too much how Louis was circling his hips, near his face, dangerously.

“You already admitted it’s perfect, I’m saying thank you.”

A mischievous smile formed in Harry’s plump lips while he inched his face forward Louis body, biting one of those luscious buttocks, hard.

“HOLLY SHIT! OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“You’re welcome.”

***

The next evening Louis carried the phone to Harry’s room, they rarely worked apart anymore, they both listened while the other was on the phone, except of course Louis’ conversations with Past 11.

“Hello, Louis here” answered Louis cheerily. Both, he and Harry were sitting in the bed.

“ _Oh, Hi, my name’s Zayn_ ” talked a strange accent through the speaker, but another voice, a deeper voice talked “ ** _Zayn, you’re not supposed to say your name._** ” The one named Zayn cleared his throat and continued. “ _Um-I’m with my boyfriend Liam and we’re celebrating our first anniversary._ ”

Harry looked at Louis confused and Louis turned up the volume of the speaker of the phone so he could listen better. “Congratulations, Liam and Zayn. What can I do for you both tonight?”

“ _Well, Liam here is really horny and wanted to try someth-_ ”

“ ** _Shut up, you prick, you are the horny here!_** ”

Harry guffawed and tried to cover his mouth but it was too late.

“ ** _Oh, there’s there someone else with you,_** ” the one with the deeper voice talked again.

“Yeah um-I’m Harry…”

“ _Hello Harry_ ” said the voice that belonged to Zayn “ _Are you guys boyfriends too? That’s really hot!_ ”

“Yeah,” answered Louis “We are boyfriends and we like to do naughty things together.”

“ _So, Harry, right? Tell me what Louis is wearing_ ”

“He is um-” Harry looked at Louis and Louis pulled down his gray sweats, showing his red boxers “He’s wearing deep red boxers that happen to cling perfectly to his ass,” he spoke.

“ _Hot! Now Louis, tell us about Harry, What is he wearing?_ ” Zayn’s voice sounded amused.

Harry gave Louis a dimpled grin “He’s going commando, you like that?” purred the blue eyed one.

“ _Yeah-_ ”

“ ** _No. That gross, sweaty balls sticking to your jeans,_** ” said Liam. “ ** _You love each other right? Love is hot. Tell us what you like the most about the other._** ”

Louis looked at Harry wide eyed panic showing through his eyes, then Harry spoke “What I lov-like most about Louis is that he’s a ball of energy, vibrant, fresh and funny. He has sweetest smile you could ever see, golden skin… and blue eyes that are envied by the most beautiful summer sky itself.”

Louis feigned he was touched by Harrys words and put a hand on his chest, cupping his heart, when Harry looked at him, expectation in his eyes, he _tried_ “Oh!, my turn. Um--Harry has nice abs…”

“ _Um-_ ” Zayn intervened while Liam coughed feeling awkward.

“ _And_ he is the kindest human being that will ever live on this earth, he has big green eyes that can freak you out at first, but then you fall in love with them because they remind you of innocence and his brown unusual curls are out of this world and his lips-don’t even make me start with those sinful lips-his lips are like-and I’m not even kidding-always red like he puts lipstick every two minutes.”

“Thanks,” Harry whispered, cheeks tinted pink.

“I’m being honest, mate.”

The other line was silent except for the unmistakable kissing sounds. “ _Now Liam’s kissing my neck, feels so good_. _Wanna hear you kissing_.”

Louis was quick and started to kiss his own hand, and making noises with his tongue, Harry started to do the same, trying not to snort and laugh again.

Zayn chuckled. “ _Now for real, I wanna hear you kissing, real kisses this time. I’m paying for this shit!_ ”

Louis smiled; he was always willing to have fun. He reached for Harry’s neck and whispered in his left ear “I’m okay, if you are okay with it. I guess it’s also okay to assume that you brushed your teeth today.”

Harry nodded twice,  slowly, closing his eyes feeling Louis’ warm breath, lips approaching,  giving him experimental pecks in his jaw line, moving to his cheek and then he turned his head to finally meet his lips with Louis’.

The tanned man shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth before their lips even touched and Harry opened his eyes shocked but immediately closed them tight, his mouth taking all of Louis tongue.

Moans were getting out from the phone’s speaker, mixed with clearer and louder moans in the room. 

Harry’s heart was racing, his mind fueled by the _eroticism_ of me moment, his mouth full of Louis tongue and sweet saliva. 

“ _Now we’re undressing,_ ” talked Zayn again breathless “ _Liam’s on top of me, taking off my underwear._ ”

Louis and Harry were still kissing, barely listening to the couple, and in an unspoken agreement they started to undress too, until there was only Louis’ underwear left.

“ ** _I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen a more beautiful, circumcised penis than Zayn’s,_** ” said Liam, it seemed like he was talking to himself instead and Zayn moaned loudly apparently getting off by being praised.

Harry felt overwhelmed, his senses flooded by Louis, his taste, his smell, his fiery touch, his high-pitched moans. Louis kissed his neck, passing his tongue sporadically by the pulsing vein there, his hands roaming, stopping to tease two pair of nipples with small fingertips. Harry was already arching his body, his bare, fully erected cock searching for friction.

The other male was buzzing; adrenaline flowing through his veins, Harry’s body felt firmer than he thought, his mouth tasted better than anything he hadever tasted, his big hands gripped his side, stronger than anyone had grabbed him ever. Harry was like gravity, sustaining him, otherwise he’d float away.

“ _Ooh, keep doing that, babe, with your tongue…Mmhmm,_ ” Zayn’s voice was heard again, from the abandoned phone in the corner of the bed. ” _Liam is sucking me off so good_.”

“Lou-” Harry whined, Louis was now on top of him, milky hands traveled up and down his spine and lower back, the blue eyed man guided one big hand to his bum, Harry squeezed the toned muscle, hips buckling up forming a semi-circle. Louis licked his lips and hissed when their erections brushed, the only thing impeding skin-to-skin interaction, was the thin red fabric, and frankly,  it was getting very annoying. “Let’s take this off,” he purred, getting off of Harry and taking off his red boxers, letting his tanned thick cock spring free and then he was on top of Harry again, devouring his mouth.

“ ** _Are you guys still there…?”_**

A few seconds passed and then Liam and Zayn heard a sound of suction, the sound mouths make when a sloppy kiss ends “Yeah,” chorused both, Louis and Harry.

“ ** _What are you doing?”_** asked Liam.

“I dunno, why don’t you ask Harry what I’m doing?” Louis spat in his hand and then lowered it downwards Harry’s body, with a filthy smirk playing in his lips. 

 Harry gasped and then moaned when delicate fingers circled his member, Louis rubbed his index finger in circular motions all around Harry’s crown, making the taller boy shiver and melt in his hands. “He-uh-He’s touching me-ah!” Harry was being stroked tight and slow “feels ah-amazing.”

“ _Mmm that’s so hot, Liam’s fingering me right now_ ”

Harry let out a shaky moan, arching, looking for Louis’ touch.

“Mmmm you really get off from this, do you?” whispered Louis, reaching up to lick Harry’s ear, increasing the pressure of his grip and the speed of his strokes. “Want me to finger-fuck you?”

Harry wasn’t able, to speak, to think. Louis’ words and hands and Louis’ everything were getting him off, he wanted it, he wanted Louis fingers _in_ him.

“ _I love how you cock feels in me, Liam._ ”

“ ** _I’m doing it slow, want it to last, babe._** ”

“Oh yeaah. They’re getting it on!” Louis licked his lips, rubbing his neglected cock in Harry’s side, doing back and forth motions punctuating what he was saying.

“Louis, can you-?” Harry was feeling so vulnerable, long gone in the sensations; not sure if he could at least mutter the words he wanted to say, all he did was spread his long legs as wide as he could.

 _“Mmmm, Liam I feel so full”_ Harry heard Zayn’s and Liam’s moans, but they were distant, the only thing that was clear was Louis, changing his position, kneeling between Harry’s legs.

Without losing time he started to stroke Harry’s precum and saliva slick penis again, he put a finger in his mouth and started licking it filthily, moaning around it, making Harry squirm uncontrollably beneath him in anticipation, abs contracted, brows furrowed, green eyes locked into blue ones.

When Louis put the tip of his slippery finger in Harry’s entrance, the muscle contracted sucking the digit in “So deliciously tight, babe, your pink hole wants it so much.”

 He kept jerking off Harry’s twitching penis while sticking in one more finger, scissoring, opening the muscle, feeling his warm and soft walls. When his thumb and pinky were the only fingers outside Harry, he started to push his hand in and out, in and out, slowly.

Soon Harry was angling his hips and the tanned man stopped stroking him to focus only in the movements of his fingers going in and out. Thanks to Harry’s willingness to be finger-fucked, it wasn’t hard for Louis’ digits to brush where the other male needed them to brush.

The bundle of nerves was already swollen and Harry felt his insides tingly, pleasure all over his body, a familiar feeling that only that magical spot could provide. “Mmmm-yes,” he moaned “Love your fingers, Louis.”

“Love how you feel, Harry,” the tanned hand started to move faster and fingers pressed harder, those milky thighs were shaking and that large, thick, throbbing dick was twitching every three seconds, nonstop, leaking shiny, transparent drops of precum. Harry was so turned on, the older male could tell, every time he opened his eyes Louis saw the black of his pupils consuming the green; he proceeded to fuck him harder with his fingers.

Liams seemed to be fucking Zayn so hard that the only thing audible was the hard rocking of the bed, the headboard hitting the wall and Zayn’s short whimpers.

Harry suddenly arched his body obscenely “Ughnn! You’re gonna make me cum, Louis!” Louis saw Harry’s hand reaching down to start touching himself.

Louis didn’t know how it was even possible but he started jerking off as well, he was still fingering Harry in what he felt was a brutal pace. “Wanna cum all over you. Say dirty things to me!”

Harry complied, a pleaser, he was “Mmmn, Louis, your fingers feel so good inside me, I want more of you, I want you to finger my hole like there’s no tomorrow, until I feel raw. Want your cum all over me!”

“I’m C-cuming!” Louis closed his eyes, masturbating desperately, threw his head back, moaning long and loud, he felt Harry’s walls contracting, suffocating his fingers repeatedly and with that he was painting white Harry’s stomach and torso.

“Uuughrrrhhnnn!” Harry’s orgasm was so powerful he involuntary inched upwards his body when the first wave hit him. He rode his orgasm, convulsing slightly, shooting thick white ribbons of semen in his own stomach, mixing it with Louis’ cum. He came so hard he thought he’d pass out.

Louis felt weak in the knees and collapsed next to Harry, both panting.

Four orgasms were provided that night.

“Have…a…happy…anniversary,” said Louis and the end of the phone call, still catching his breath.

Harry was either passing out or falling asleep really quickly, but between this world and his dreams, he heard Louis mutter “Okay, that was interesting,” while he got dressed and then left the room.

***

The next day they took their breakfast in a comfortable silence, until of course, Louis ‘can’t keep my mouth shut’ Tomlinson broke it “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Harry.”

“I’m not-Can we please not talk about it?”

“We just touched to please two customers, there’s no big deal.  Friends even get to fuck all the time.”

“It’s okay, Louis. I get it.”

“It was good, though,” Louis shrugged. “I still feel the sensation in my fingers, you know? Does your arse hurt? I’ve never finger-fucked someone in such an animalistic way.”

Harry rolled his eyes, feeling hot due his embarrassment “No, Louis, my arse is perfectly fine. Thanks for asking.”

“You had like an epileptic attack when you came, I thought you had a seizure,” then he started to do the exact same convulsing movements that Harry made.

“Oh, God. _Stop_!” Harry wanted to drown himself in his bowl of cornflakes.

***

When Louis’ date with Past 11 was approaching he couldn’t stay still, he wasn’t a ball of energy and fun, he was a fidgety ball of nervousness and uneasiness. Harry called Niall, otherwise he was getting hysteric too.

Niall invited them to have a couple of drinks in a bar nearby, to help them relax.

“Alright, Tommo,  first of all you should keep in mind that this customer—“

“Can be a kinky weirdo, yes I know,” Louis waved his hand. “But he’s nice. I mean, at least he isn’t the one with the blood kink.”

“I remember that one,” continued Harry “He liked sharp things in Louis’ bum.”

“That’s how Harry discovered my new job,” added Louis putting a hand in Harry’s knee “He was so worried.”

Niall raised an eyebrow.

“So you don’t hate each other anymore?”

“Of course, we do, Niall. We don’t sleep at night because we are planning how to murder each other.”

Harry chuckled, “No. I never hated him. I just didn’t liked him,” and shrugged.

“And you are fucking now, right?” asked Niall.

“How’d you—We did—Yes?”

“No, _No_ , we are not!” stated Harry firmly.

“We only touched inappropriately during a call from two guys, it was their anniversary actually, lovely couple, and…one thing leaded to another.” Louis shrugged. “But how--?”

“I know you two fuckers for too long, your body language and shit!” Niall spat “I just knew that there’s only one step between love and hate.”

Sassy blue eyes rolled in annoyance. “Niall, it was work.”

“Please, don’t talk about that” begged Harry “I’m buying the next round!”

“Okay, okay. We are here to relax, anyways so,” he ordered a whiskey bottle and served three shots “Cheers!”

Louis was drinking copious amounts of alcohol, dancing without music, laughing and performing more of his usual antics. Niall was laughing the whole time and even joining him sometimes in a crazy dance.

Harry stopped drinking when he felt a little bit dizzy, he was driving them home. Harry was a responsible driver.

While they were saying goodbye to Niall, Harry promised to make Louis bring peppermint spray in his pocket on the date’s day.

***

When they arrived at the flat, Louis was stumbling everywhere, giggling every time he bumped with furniture “Ooh, that chair just moved towards me, didn’t it?” and laughed.

“Lou, come here, let’s drink some water!” the taller man walked and opened the fridge searching for a bottle of water, Louis obediently stumbled to the kitchen, he watched Harry while he opened the cap of the bottle, like a child watches his father, he followed the bottle with his blue eyes, all the way to Harry’s mouth.

When the younger man’s lips circled the bottle Louis wasn’t watching as a child watches his father anymore, at least that child felt the urge to start a very incestuous relationship with his progenitor.

“Fancy some water?” asked Harry, confused by the way Louis mouth was opened staring at his lips. He licked his lower lip experimentally and Louis mirrored him.

“Can I drink your lips instead?” asked Louis like he was mesmerized, not taking away his gaze from there.

Many things happened that evening.  Everything felt like someone had pressed fast forward and they were kissing, no, not kissing, licking each other’s mouth hungrily. Louis grabbed Harry head in a fierce grip, and Harry was all over him, kissing his neck, open mouthed, and Louis was whimpering, pathetically. “Your lips, I’m making a sanctuary for them, with candles and shit.”

Harry chuckled and kneeled, unbuckling Louis’ belt taking down his pants and boxers with a go. That delicious tanned cock started to twitch, coming to life.

Meanwhile he caressed soft, warm balls with his tongue, taking one in his mouth and sucking softly, gazing up at Louis. The older man seemed amazed; his soft hands were touching hesitantly Harry’s ears. Without breaking the eye contact Harry couldn’t decide between kissing and licking the underside of that tanned cock, so he did both and Louis closed his eyes moving his lower body forward.

Harry kissed the tip of the member, licked it and hummed pleasantly, enjoying the taste, then, he took it with his mouth lowering slowly, coating it with saliva. Louis’ hands moved to his hair, griping small amounts of it, hissing “Fuck, did you go to Blow Job University or something?”

Harry chuckled again, a muffled sound, he applied pressure with his lips and swirled his tongue around the end of the crown, making Louis knees buckle.

 When he started to properly sucking Louis it was slow and firm and the pliant male under his hands was more than enjoying the sensations “Haz, I give you an A+++, three ‘pluses’,” Louis spoke, giggling and Harry hummed and started to pick up the pace, putting his hands in the other’s thighs, licking the sides of the shaft every now and then.

Louis Tomlinson wasn’t a man that asked for permission, he started circling his lips in a barely noticeable pace and big soft hands started to massage his balls again, tenderly. “Nghh,” moaned Louis.

Harry let out Louis’ dick with a ‘pop’ “You coming yet?” Louis whined, desperate and shoved his dick in Harry’s mouth, fucking the other’s face slow but hard, this way the sensation was stronger. Throwing is head back; he closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting out compliments to Harry’s mouth, Harry’s tongue and pretty much Harry’s entire face.

Curls sprawled everywhere by Louis’ fingers, eyes closed, mouth, tongue and throat relaxed, cheeks flushed, Harry really liked to please, Louis thought that the infamous Nick was the stupidest man alive, he had everything in Harry and still dumped him. He grunted taking that faceless Nick out of his thoughts and focused again, he was close, now moving desperately fast, watching tears forming in the corner of Harry’s closed eyes.

“Gonna swallow my come?” he asked high pitched feeling the heat in his lower tummy, his penis tense as a stick and Harry nodded, looking up at him. “Here it comes, I´’m-I’m _fucking_ cuming!”

“Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph!” he screamed all the way through the orgasm, tousling Harry’s chocolate curls, making a mess, shooting his warms seed into the others mouth, enjoying the last waves of orgasm.

 When he was done he took out his oversensitive but still twitching shaft from the warmness of Harry’s mouth.  

Harry swallowed and grimaced “You should eat more fruit,” he stood up and drank water from the bottle, gargled a little and spit in the sink and wiped his mouth with his forearm.

“Oh my God, you are a liar,” cried Louis still tipsy and dizzy, adjusting his trousers in place “You really _hate_ me”

***

Birds were chirping outside the window the next morning, the morning sunlight kissed Harry's eyelids making his eyes flutter open. It was one of those mornings you wake up with a feeling that everything is beautiful, positive thoughts were numbing Harry's brain.

Today was his second interview, he really was hoping to get the job, he really loved music, he didn't know why but he always felt like in an alternative universe he was a successful musician.

He got up, it was early, nearly 7 am, drank some milk straight from the carton, ate some strawberries he found in the back of the fridge and went straight to shower.

Hot water ran, covering his milky body, relaxing even more his muscles.

 Flashes of Louis' dick in his mouth flooded his mind. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Louis was so pissed he could just had sent him to sleep but no, Harry sucked him off, taking advantage of his state, guilt churned his insides.

He let out a shaky breath, it felt good, it felt right, he even let Louis fuck his mouth when he had never done something like that with his ex.

The door opened and a yawn was heard "Sorry, mate, but I needed to pee, like I'm exploding."

Harry chuckled… the perks of having a single bathroom. Louis was always so comfortable with his biological needs.

"Hung over?" asked Harry while he scrubbed his chest with impetus, hoping that Louis doesn't remember what happened.

"Nah, I'm just feeling like I've walked through a desert," the other answered, still urinating "I think you drank all the alcohol from my body when you gave me head."

Harry resisted the urge to smash his head against the wall, he let out a nervous laugh instead "he, he, he, about that um--" but he couldn't finish because the shower curtains opened behind him, and a stark naked, smirking Louis entered.

"Louis-what the fuck are you doing?" Harry covered his dignity.

"Are you really covering your four nipples?" chuckled Louis approaching him with blown pupils "What I'm doing is saying thank you," he added reaching for Harry's soft cock, which stirred immediately.

"Louis you don't have to-ooh-" he really tried to end that sentence, but Louis hand was stroking him, flicking his wrist expertly. The water splashing in his androgynous face, making his sharp cheekbones stand out, soaking his golden skin making it shine just like the most attractive porn star.

"Hush, Harry," his blue eyes crinkling in a sweet smile… and that was the last straw for Harry's sanity.  He bent slightly and kissed the smaller man. For the first time they just kissed, without tongue, just soft lips moving slowly but fierce, soft moans escaping both mouths, their sighs making beautiful harmonies without them even noticing.

Louis' hand was doing a wonderful job and Harry felt so good, that he started to feel selfish and reached for Louis shaft, the other's cock felt hot and hard, and throbbed at his touch.

Both climaxed at the same time, forgetting the mouth to mouth kisses, tongues dancing in a heated rhythm instead. Once they caught their breaths, Louis winked and stepped out if the shower, taking Harry's towel with him. He let behind the other male, resting his back against the cold shower walls, speechless.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Louis from the living room, when Harry was looking for his car keys.

"Interview, remember?" said Harry putting his jacket on.

"Can you take me with you?" his voice like a little child.

"No. You'll have to wait in the car and you'll get bored." he answered sweetly.

Louis pouted, "Okay," and turned his attention to the TV.

"See ya later."

"Bye, Love you" said Louis in a small voice and Harry shook his head, Louis was being ridiculous but he couldn't wipe the dimpled smile from his face the whole ride to the interview.

The car ride was uneventful, the young man wondered why Louis and he always ended up doing dirty stuff, and he also knew it was an easy way to ruin a friendship. They had just gotten along well and he couldn't let that go to waste. Maybe it was that job, maybe they were both just so horny all of the time because of it.

'That will end soon,' a little voice in his head told him, 'He is going out with someone else.'  He was just worried, he tried to convince himself. Worry was the reason he felt his chest ache.

He arrived to his interview just in time, the owner was a man in his thirties, he loved Harry, he said he had charisma, charm and when the curly man told him he worked in a phone sex line, he told Harry he was extremely funny.

He bought some doughnuts on the way home.

 When he arrived, Louis was frowning sitting in the dining table.

"I'm hungry and angry"

"Why?"

Loyis crossed his arms in his chest, "I’m hungry because I'm hungry and I'm angry because you didn't say I love you back.”

"I bought you doughnuts," said Harry waving the bag.

"Guaba flavored fill-in?" guessed Louis and Harry nodded grinning.

"Yes, and cinnamon."

"You win this time."

***

 

'Don't be a creep, don't be a creep, please,' repeated Louis like a mantra while waiting in a  _cafè_ , called ‘La Crepe’, whilst he waited for Matt, which was 11 p.m. customer's real name.

When an old man, around his sixties, approached to Louis, he wanted to hide under the table. However, the old man waved at someone sitting in the table that was behind his, and then he sighed, relieved.

Matt turned out to be very handsome, dressing with a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and a cap. He had dark brown hair and stubble that added more manliness and attractiveness to him.

"I reckon that I didn't expect you to be so gorgeous, Louis," he said as a greeting.

"You have no idea how scared I was," said Louis dramatically.

They had a wonderful time, Matt offered to pay the dinner, he pulled out Louis chair, drove him back to the flat and kissed him goodbye on the cheek, with promise of a second date.

Louis was worried that he couldn't restrain himself and be all over Matt, but he didn't feel the fiery urge that he felt when Harry and he talked about something remotely sexual. He didn't worry about it; he barely knew Matt and he had a second date to fulfill all his desires.

When Louis arrived early to the flat, Harry pretended he wasn't happy as a puppy when his owner returns. He had to fight the urge to call Louis several times, he couldn't help the aching in his chest and his mind singing ' Please, be a creep' and 'Louis, please come home.'

"How was eleven?" asked the curly haired feigning he wasn't interested at all.

"Matt was great, we are definitely seeing each other again, " beamed Louis.

Matt, that was a name.

Second date.

_Fuck._

Harry just smiled a little and tried, really tried to feel happy for him.

***

As soon as Niall found out about Matt, he invited Louis to celebrate and literally dragged Harry to the pub they visited a couple of weeks ago.

Once they were there, they noticed the pub was more crowded than usual; Harry went directly to the bar whilst the other two, searched for an available table. There were bands performing live and the curly haired man didn't like to raise his voice to ask for his drink.

"LIAM, LET'S GET NAAAKED!" Harry heard a familiar voice and at the same time a quiff almost poked his eyes.

'Woah!" exclaimed Harry escaping from the stiff amount of hair.

"No, Zayn, you are fucking drunk!" scolded the voice that belonged to Liam, a tall muscular man with dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and innocent almond eyes. "I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” he smiled.

“Hey, you cute,” flirted Zayn.

“That’s enough, we are leaving!” scolded Liam,

“You are such an abusive boyfriend,”  joked Zayn, hugging the taller and more muscular man.

They disappeared in the crowd and Harry smiled to himself, London was a small place.

They never found a free table, so they gathered along a big crowd to watch the performances. Louis couldn't see shit, so he made his way, grabbing the curly haired man and the blond one with each hand a pushed his way through the front line. There was a sexy Asian girl, singing, apparently covers of other's artists with a sweet voice, her long, ultra straight hair, bouncing beautifully with the beat.   
  
"She's lucky I am not going up the stage," said Louis out loud "I'd steal the spotlight!"  
Harry laughed and nodded, but Niall didn't agree at all.  
The singer who had gained a high amount of fans was passing her hands through the crowd, during the bridge of the last song.  
She stared at Harry for a while and approached him, signaling to go up stage and Harry shook his head laughing slightly embarrassed, but the girl was stubborn and came to pick him up by herself.   
  
Louis gasped "That slut!"  
  
Someone had situated table on stage and she signaled Harry to sit there, he complied laughing, cheeks red by the alcohol he consumed and she straddled his hips. People were wolf whistling and cheering the show, but Louis face was pure and sincere annoyance. The girl was rolling her hips, practically riding Harry, fucking him with clothes on. Harry just laughed, putting a hand in her lower back, apparently amused.   
  
At the end of the song she got up from Harry's lap and took his hand, waving goodbye to everybody in the crowd, walking back stage with him.   
  
"God gives a beard to those who don't have a chinny chin chin," concluded Niall after ten minutes waiting for Harry to come. That was the last performance of the night and the pub was getting empty.  
  
Louis was tapping his feet obnoxiously on the floor, eyes never leaving the back stage door, where he last saw the curly haired one. Jealousy grew like cancer cells.  
  
Once Harry appeared, with a smile, he started to speak about how nice Kim was but the older grunted grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a forceful kiss, Harry was petrified.  
  
"Lou-wha--?"  Harry stuttered once their lips parted. Niall's jaw had apparently fallen off his face.  
  
Louis kissed Harry again, hard, fierce, bruising their lips until the younger male reacted and returned the kiss, parting his lips, invading Louis mouth with his tongue, putting his hands on the shorter man’s waist.  
  
"What was that for?" both guys didn't separate, bodies flushed.  
  
"I was searching for your inner homo."  
  
Niall had both hands in his head "The fuck is wrong with you two?"   
***  
  
The next weeks were busy for both Louis and Harry, the blue eyed man had to work harder to please not only his, but  Harry’s customers, because the younger male started working in that place that sold records, called 'CD place'.

  
Two dates with Matt became ten and sex wasn't happening either, Louis was frustrated, dealing alone with hornyness, because after the third date with Matt, Harry decided that it wasn't fair for the guy to spend time and money with Louis whilst Louis did all the dirty stuff with Harry.

_Harry wasn’t a funny guy._

  
However Louis didn't try to make advances with Matt, he only imagined how hot having sex with him would be. 

***

Harry didn’t like to be in the flat whilst Louis was out with Matt, he felt lonely, the feeling was unbearable for him, he preferred to stay at his workplace for extra hours, without asking for extra payment.

“You should get a girlfriend, kid,” told him his boss.

 

One afternoon, the day of the eleventh date, Harry was hugging himself, feeling lonelier than ever and as his thoughts called _him_ , his phone started ringing.

Nick Grimshaw called.

 _“Hello, young Harold,”_ his cheerful voice caressed Harry’s ears.

“Nick,” Harry was shocked.

 _“I missed you,”_ he purred, the way he always used to speak to Harry. The younger man’s heart jumped a little in his ribcage. He wasn’t entirely over his ex. 

“Mmm,” for some reason he wasn’t capable to speak.

_“I’m coming back to London next week. I want to see you.”_

_***_

That next week came and Harry didn’t tell Louis about the reunion with Nick, until the day Harry was seeing him arrived.

“Are you fucking kidding me, right?” Louis raised his voice, bewildered, “You are going on a date with that prick?”

“I believe in giving people second chances.”

“He fucking dumped you, moved to Amsterdam, left you homeless. You can’t go!” Louis stated, crossing his arms on his chest.

Harry’s voice became strong and steady, “Yes, I can and I will. I can make my own choices, whatever I do, the blame is on me,” he walked past Louis with his brows furrowed.

And suddenly Louis felt, scared, really scared at the thought that Harry wasn’t coming back “But…are you coming back to cook dinner?” he grimaced by the words he chose.

The curly haired laughed humorlessly “I’m sure you can survive, microwaving lunch leftovers.”

Harry left the flat without another word.

Louis ended up sulking all over the flat, kicking things and hurting his toes.

Yes, he was selfish, yes he didn’t want Harry to be with anyone else, yet he had Matt, he was great, but Matt wasn’t enough for him. Harry took care of him when he felt sick, laughed at his jokes and his antics, cooked the most delicious meals for him, pleased him in all senses…

He knew wasn’t better than that shithead Nick, and that made him feel sick.

***

“You look…different,” was the first thing the dark haired man told Harry, “different in a good way.”

Harry smiled at that. “How was Amsterdam?”

“Crazy, you know, drugs, sex,” he chuckled, “I met a guy there… Jean, he was wild, partying at least three times a week. Spontaneous, he was so different from you.”  

Harry’s smile faded.

“But then you get tired of that crazy life and you want to…settle.”

Harry felt his heart throbbing like a war song.

“I’m going to be very blunt with you, I want you back and I don’t plan on losing you again.”

“I-” the young man was speechless.

Harry gulped dryly, the dinner hadn’t arrived yet, but he knew it was going to be difficult to swallow.

***

Louis jumped at least one foot from the sofa when he heard the door creaking open.

The young man entered slowly.

“How was your date?” asked Louis, shyly.

“Nick hasn’t changed a bit” he smiled “Sorry if I was rude to you earlier--”

“Nah. I’m sorry for trying to interfere in your life; I should mind my own business.” Louis said getting up.

“Did you eat?”

“Nah.”

“Want me to cook dinner for you?”

“Nah. I was heading to my room, to see if I work more…now that I am a sole proprietor,” he joked, walking to his room.

“Louis?”

“Mmhmm?” he stopped and closed his eyes.

“You are my best friend, you know that?”

He smiled, but _ouch_ , those words sounded like something else, like a ‘goodbye’ “That’s great, because you are my gay best friend.”

And he entered his room feeling awful.

Harry was leaving the flat, he could feel it.

***

Knowing that at one point they were going to take separated ways, they became…closer: Goodnight kisses, unexpected hugs.

Louis woke up early every single morning to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and a hug before he left to work.

The green eyed man loved too much Louis’ sweet side.

***

Louis was preparing himself for the inevitable, he knew he could get used to living alone again and maybe if he couldn’t, he’d invite Matt to live with him, but the thought wasn’t quite appealing to the blue eyed man.

Harry was packing his stuff in boxes, labeling the last one when Louis came with the phone, saying goodbye to one of his clients.

 “Can’t wait to see you again and let you fuck my tight little pussy.”

The younger male always shuddered with Louis’ dirty talk.

“Guess who’s getting laid tonight?” asked Louis thrusting his hips.

“I was wondering how long you’d wait.”

“I’ve gotten in his pants on the first date if he had given me the chance.”

 

When Louis left, with lube, condoms and peppermint spray --just in case--, Harry started to roam the flat, every piece of it bringing back memories. His bedroom, where he had good wanks whilst having phone sex with Ed, the mattress were Louis touched and snogged him. The small kitchen, where he went down Louis and gave him head, the shower where they touched each other’s dicks and kissed, just kissed for the first time.

He touched his lips remembering how soft and sweet Louis lips were.

His phone started to ring and he was surprised it was Louis, the clock read 10:35 p.m., it was early.

“Er-Em-Um…Can you pick me up, Haz-Hazza-Hazzel?” the older man sounded smashed.

Harry frowned “You okay, where are you?”

“Our pub. Outside, I think I’m drunk, he he,” he added, slurring every single word.

“Stay where you are, I’m coming for you!”

He arrived at the pub and parked. Thankfully Louis stayed there; he walked a little bit funny to the car, and struggled to get in, “When did you change your car? This one is bigger!”

“How did it go?” Harry eyed him, studied him, searching for negative signs.

“Oh, he really wanted me to fuck him,” he said cheerfully, “and so wanted his wife. Jackpot!” he erupted in laughter.

“Are you--?” the younger male was concerned, Louis looked wrecked.

“Fine, I’m fine, but you…are more than fine,” he smiled and winked, reaching Harry’s crotch with his hand, “I want you, Harry. Wanna suck your cock.”

The milky skinned man squirmed in his seat, dick twitching under Louis’ fingers, “Are you drugged?” he asked, worried.

“No babe, just horny and really thirsty for you,” he purred while he climbed and sat comfortably, straddling Harry’s lap, “Mmm want you so bad!,” he arched his body, leaning against the wheel, running his hands through his chest, his tiny tummy and finally stopping in his crotch.

“We can’t, Louis is not a good idea, you are too drunk and- ” he tried to reason but Louis leaned and started pecking his face, all over his cheeks his nose, stopping on his lips.

“Don’t reject me, Harry, please,” he begged sounding almost broken.

“I can’t, I-damn, Louis, you know I can’t reject you!” he felt used, like a rebound, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to make Louis happy, to please him.

He surrendered to Louis lips, kissing him, painfully, with eyes closed tight.

They were currently performing an exhibitionism act but Harry didn’t care, he just wanted to please Louis. They kissed and kissed and kissed; trying to get back all the time they wasted not sticking their lips together.

Louis started to grind in a circular motion, slowly and inviting, he got his mouth closer to Harry’s left ear and whispered, “Make me your own,” and leaned back taking off his own trousers easily, Harry was surprised by how smoothly Louis moved in the small space. Louis said it one time; his car was good for having sex. He gulped.

 The tanned man took off his boxers next and threw them along his trousers to the backseat. He stroked himself a few times, getting a fully hard cock, biting his lip, giving Harry an erotic show.

Louis had to move to the other seat to take off Harry’s trousers and boxers as well, going down to kiss the tip of the other’s flushed and hard –as-a-rock dick, coating it with saliva, making it slick.  He then proceeded to suck Harry off.

 “God, Louis, so good…” Harry praised whilst Louis bobbed his head teasingly slow. His cock got out the other’s mouth with a ‘pop’ sound and the curly haired man was about to complain, but…

 

Louis straddled the man with the now damp curls, their bodies not touching and then he leaned against the wheel again, spreading his legs, the widest he could, showing the perfect view-although it was dark-of his intimate areas. He sucked two fingers, making sure to get them slick and lowered them down, slowly, down his torso and reaching his hole, circling his entrance.

He threw his head back, opening his legs wider while entering his fingers, his other hand pinching his nipples underneath his shirt.

Harry’s eyes were getting out its orbits, wide open. He wasn’t breathing; his cock was throbbing like crazy.

Louis fingered himself, hissing, moaning, whimpering Harry’s name. Three fingers were now stretching his ring of muscle, his delicious thighs trembling, quivering, along with his whole body.

Right when the green eyed man was about to faint, the elder reached for the other’s cock a lined himself, putting one hand on the wheel and the other hand on Harry’s shoulder, searching for balance.

 “I’m dying to feel you inside me,” he hissed when the head entered him, it burned, because there was no lube, only saliva, but it was a good burn, it was worth it.

Louis started to bounce a little, feeling stretched even more by the thickness of that meaty cock. It was burning for Harry too; he watched and just felt Louis’ fiery insides, making his flesh burst into flames. He saw his shaft disappearing inch by inch, and then reappearing again a few times before Louis seated himself, his buttocks flush against Harry’s balls. Moans were filling the car.

Louis was moving his hips, rhythmically like the waves hitting the shore in the beach, a work of art.

It was a bit dry so Harry helped spiting in his hand and coating his dick when Louis moved up. “Lou don’t hurt-ughn!-yourself!” he grunted.

“It’s okay. So good, babe-Oooh, so thick, so _you,_ ” moaned Louis sweetly, looking down at Harry’s heavy eyelids, the young man could feel it, every inch of his body, his nervous system, the pleasure and endorphins running through his body.

“You feel so warm Louis, your insides feel like fire-UGHN!” he groaned when Louis gave a particular hard roll of his hips, he was sweating, skin glistening, shining under the street lights.

Moving faster Louis hold on the wheel was tighter, his knuckles white, feeling his swelled prostate being hit sporadically, angling his not so slow and steady thrust to make that dick’s head brush past it, making him squirt thick streaks of shiny, transparent precum.

“Babe, my legs are getting tired- _Oh God!”_ he didn’t have to end the sentence because Harry was thrusting up, open mouthed, brows furrowed in concentration, masculine grunts leaving his lips, contrasting with Louis high pitched whimpers.

“Yes, yes yes, _fuck me_!” 

“Harder? Fas-uh-ter?” the young male asked circling his hips angling them perfectly.

“ _Better_ ,” said Louis with a smirk and Harry lifted his own legs a little, grabbed by the underside of the other’s knees and started to fuck him, hard, fast, firm in a relentless rhythm.

 Skin against skin slapping, making the filthiest sounds, Louis cock bouncing smacking his clothed stomach forcefully, damping the fabric with his precum, he tensed feeling his release approaching, “Harry, baby, you are gonna-ma-make me cum so good,” he whinned feeling the tight heat getting stronger in his lower stomach, “Fuck me, _better_ than anyone has ever fucked me!”

Harry doubled his efforts, moaning out loud.

“Uhn!” with a sharp moan that escaped Louis mouth, he came, and came, and came, his prostate being milked dry again and again, his body spasming, his inner muscles working in sync, getting Harry over the edge.

Louis leaned to kiss Harry, open mouthed, making him come, with a moan that the tanned caught in his mouth and they kissed again, through Harry’s orgasm and while they came down from their high. 

“Harry, please…don’t go. Stay with me,” Louis caught himself whispering between pants.

Harry held him tight, letting out a sob, “Why?-Why now?, shook his head, “Louis, this isn’t changing anything. I’m going with Nick…I just can’t-sorry.”

***

 

Harry left the next morning, saying how thankful he was with Louis, for providing him a home, for accepting Harry as his co-worker, even though Harry was shit at the very beginning, and finally he thanked Louis for being a friend, his best friend.

  
Louis said he was sorry for asking him to stay out of the blue.   
  
"It was fun," said Harry with a sad smile, his eyes reflecting how he was feeling.  
  
"It’s not like you are dying or something," Louis was trying to be funny, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach.   
  
It was a long goodbye; they hugged for a couple of minutes, remembering their scents and their body heat. 

  
It was too late for Louis to realize Harry was all he needed and he had taken him for granted.

  
But  it wasn't too late to buy pain killers and a wheelchair, because his sore arse was killing him.

One of the many things he had learned is to never have sex without lube, again.  
  
***

  
Nick was more than happy, talking to Harry about his adventures. 

  
The young man laughed when the elder talked about Craig, a Scottish 19 year old, who turns into ‘Explorer Dora’, every time  he was stoned.  
  
Harry got fucked that night, lying face to the bed, like an inflatable doll. Nick had his way with him, the young male convinced him to wear a condom, he looked annoyed at first but the thirst won.  
  
Harry cried during sex, remembering, still feeling the heat, the velvety walls of his best friend constricting around him, but instead of feeling aroused, he felt miserable.   
  
As much as he wanted, he couldn't stay with Louis. Being  with the tanned man was fun, exciting and hot,  because it was new for them, but as soon as they got used to it, Louis would surely get bored and sick of him, just as Nick and Harry's couldn't resist being abandoned by Louis, he'd _die_.  
  
Nick never noticed the glowing tears adorning Harry's cheeks, too invested searching his own release.   
  
"It was good," panted Nick.  
  
 _No it wasn't_  
  
"You didn't come," the elder added.  
  
"No, but I enjoyed it-"  
  
"Of course you did, darling! “

  
***  
  
Louis was okay, he was alright, the flat was the mess that used to be, and it was like his old cozy flat returned to him, he worked and worked and worked.  
  
The first week was okay.  
  
The second week was junk food and ice cream.  
  
The third was he getting pissed every day, alone in his flat. Niall invited him to go out, but he was better alone.   
  
The fourth week was okay again, until...  
  
  
"Niall," he had his phone tight against his ear, hands shaking, struggling to breathe.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Niall worried by the way Louis sounded "Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I can't breathe," he panted "I'm-I'm--dy--"  
  
"Shit! I'm near your place," he was scared now,” Josh, turn over, something's wrong with Louis!"  
  
Louis didn't hear it clearly, he had dropped his phone, he was seeing flashing lights in his peripheral view, he felt cold but he was sweating, he felt week, and the pressure, that excruciating pressure in his chest, making every intake of air a painful experience.  
  
He registered being held a carried to a car.  His senses came back and he was in the back seat of a car. He swore weakly.  
  
"Thank God, Louis, we are going to the clinic, hold on!"

 

  
  
  
"... I knew it was a bad idea to change my diet to junk food," Louis laughed, when the doctor was checking his vital signs.   
  
"You seem like a very healthy young man to me," said the doctor, smiling to him, he had a moustache similar to a walrus, "By the description of what you felt, I can tell it was just a low blood pressure sign."  
  
" _And_ I am telling you, it was a heart attack," Louis told him, shaking his head.  
  
The doctor chuckled, "No, I’m sure it was low blood pressure and you got scared and induced yourself into a panic attack."  
  
" Are you saying that I am like Iron man 3 now?"  
  
Niall paid fifty dollars for the consult and Louis was really ashamed.

But not ashamed enough to pay him back.  
  
***

  
After that incident, Niall visited him at least once a week, to check out if he was eating and basically breathing.

They were both sitting on the floor, on a particular Tuesday.    
  
"I always thought that I was Jennifer López," said Louis, "but somehow I'm feeling more like Beyoncé lately."  
  
"Shit, mate, if you don't have anything coherent to say, shut the fuck up!" snapped Niall "How did Harry deal with you?"  
  
Louis frowned, Harry always heard him babble about random things and never complained.

“Can you be serious for two seconds?” asked Niall, getting exasperated.  
  
"We fucked," said Louis out of nowhere. Feeling his chest getting tight, again.  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"The night before he moved to his ex's place, we did it, in his car. I was so drunk." He sighed.  
  
"You _mofos_ are fucking crazy,” chuckled Niall, “It wasn't the day that knob, Matt, told you to fuck his wife, was it?"  
  
Louis nodded and grimaced, "That night I asked him to stay with me, but it was too late. I guess I never really wanted to be with Matt you know?  I thought he'd be always there for me, with his curls and his _fucking_ dimples and- _Oh God_ , Niall-" he started to feel the pressure in his chest just like the other day, "I'm having a heart- _fuck-attack_!" he grabbed his jumper, right in his chest.   
  
"Breathe, Louis," said Niall calmly, without knowing what else to do or say.  
  
"Don't fucking tell me wha-what to do!" he felt tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision “it is your entire fault, you brought him here in the first place'" he sniffed, glaring at Niall, clutching his chest, "I fucking miss him and-Oh God, _my Goddamn chest_!" he sobbed.  
  
Niall chuckled, watching Louis cry, "Heart attack, my ass, Lou, what you are feeling is called heartache. It usually happens when you are in lo- "  
  
"No! It can't-be" he sniffed, shaking his head in denial, breathing deeply.  
  
"Call him," he said sweetly, reaching to stroke Louis' back.  
  
"Niall, I have a little dignity left. He made a decision and I, as a grown and mature man, have to live with that.   
  
***  
  
"You don't have to work, you know?" told Nick to Harry when he arrived from work on Wednesday.  
  
"I want to," he answered flopping on the couch, "I live my job, music makes people happy."  
  
Their doorbell rang.  
  
Nick walked to the door, "I make enough money to sustain both of us-" he stopped talking and opened the door, "Hello, how can I help y--"  
  
"Shit, fuck, it's Amy Winehouse's lost twin!" slurred a voice.  
  
 _Louis?_ Thought Harry, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Excuse me, what-?"  
  
"Yeah, excuse you," chirped Louis, pointing at the dark haired man with a finger, "Fuck, you are _tall_!"  
  
"What's going on?" Harry walked to the door and saw a shitfaced Louis standing- if you can say that, Louis could barely stand-.  
  
"Hazza!" saluted Louis, happily.   
  
"Are you drunk?" The green eyed man frowned, "How did you-" he glanced over, where a car was parked and caught Niall ducking his head, hiding with a very guilty expression.  
  
"Haz…I need to-yo-you didn't mention he was so fucking ugl-" he started but Harry cut him short.  
  
"Louis, it really isn't a good time," he whispered, “You are drunk, please leave!”

“Don’t know what’s going on but I am too old and too tired to care, so I’m just going leave you two alone,” said Nick, kissing Harry’s cheek, “I’ll wait for you in bed.”

_Sassy old, old, and ugly man._

“Bye, Mr. AIDS!”

“ _Louis!_ ” scolded Harry, getting out of the flat and shutting the door, “Stop being so rude!”

Louis frowned, “I need to tell you something.”

“You have my number, call me when you’re sober,” replied Harry, dryly, turning around.

Louis contemplated that suggestion for a few seconds. “Wait! The flat is messy!”

Harry turned around, quirking an eyebrow, “So?”

“Can you let me finish?!” Louis added exasperated, his eyes were unfocussed.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the door, motioning Louis to continue.

Harry had a lot of patience.

“Ed keeps asking me about you and, the guy is getting me on my nerves, also…I miss you, Harry.”

The ground moved under Harry’s feet as Louis continued.

“I really miss you and I love you but I hate you because, I think I really fell in lo-”

“Stop.”

“But I’m not quite finished,” he pouted.

“Yes you are, you need to leave, _now_ ,” said Harry, voice trembling.

“You don’t…love me?”

“I thought it was clear when I didn’t say it back to you, the first time.”  His green eyes closed and he exhaled, “ I never felt it,” the young male felt like two thousand and one needles stabbed his chest when his words came out of his mouth.

Louis stood there, looking at a closed door.

***

“Can’t remember when was the last time I had a boyfriend,” said Louis, lying on the floor, Niall next to him.

“You never had one, you just fucked random guys. Your actual last boyfriend didn’t have a penis.”

“Oh. Yeah, I dated girls…maybe that’s my thing. It seems like things don’t work with men.”

“Whut?”

“I’m done with this being gay thing, Niall.”

“Here we go,” sighed the blonde.

“I’ll go get some pussy!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah!”

Niall took his phone and showed Louis a blonde in lingerie, “How’s this?”

“Not bad,” but he was scrunching his nose in disgust.

The next picture that appeared in the phone’s display was a nude, busty ginger girl.

“Eww! _Oh My God_! Take that away!” cried Louis, “My eyes!”

“I knew you weren’t ready,” laughed Niall, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Yeah, still gay. I fucking love cock!”

***

“Darling, you seem to be depressed since Ludwick-”

“Louis.”

“Whatever,” Nick rolled his eyes,” Since that Louis came here.”

“I’m sorry, he was my flat mate and I-”

Harry cried a lot since Louis’ last visit, he barely smiled, and his spark had left. He was always too tired or not in the mood for sex and he rejected Nick’s kisses.

“Do I make you unhappy?”

“No, it’s not you, Nick,” the young man rubbed his face with his hands.

Nick started to feel exasperated “I know you love him, Harry. You know you are shit at hiding your feelings.”

Harry started to cry, sobs making his body tremble, “I do, I fucking do, Nick. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, young Harold, can’t blame you, he’s got booty,” he joked and Harry laughed, wiping his tears.

“I can’t be with him, you said it yourself… I’m boring.”

“Boring? Harry you got hot as hell and you fucking worked in a phone sex line!”

“He will dump me, I know!”

“Perhaps he will but I think he won’t, “ said Nick sweetly, caressing Harry’s hair, “Harry, when we broke up, I used that as a lame excuse. I’m the problem. I’m just a slut. ” he shrugged.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nope, I’m sorry… I started to see someone else, since I’m a slut.”

“Stop saying that,” Harry frowned, he was supposed to be mad at Nick for cheating but he wasn’t, he cheated in his mind all the time.

“His names is James and he is a fatty…Someone told me that having sex with a chubby man feels like having sex in a water bed. Now I’m curious.”

“Oh.” Harry was confused. “So you…cheated?”

“Oh, No! I’m still faithful to you. I just _met_ him, I haven’t even _kissed_ him,” he rolled his eyes for the tenth time.

“So are we…. okay?” Things couldn’t get any more ridiculous.

“So, I think you should call Louis and if you want to get back with him it’s okay.” he smiled looking relieved, “But If you want to stay its okay too, and we can have fun with James.”

***

 “I want to take your dirty shoelaces and wrapped around your cock and balls, until they’re blue. You like that?”

Louis was alone in the flat working. He had gained a little bit of weight, his tummy was more prominent, he barely got up from his bed and he ordered fast food almost every night.

He rolled on the floor every time he remembered how he made a fool of himself at Nick’s and Harry’s flat.

 “ _Wrap ‘em really tight, yes, suffocate my cock!_ ” the other voice in the line groaned.

“What else do you want me to do, babe?” purred Louis, resisting the urge to yawn.

“ _I want you to go to your bedroom, look in the bookshelf and find a BIBLE BECAUSE JESUS IS COMING AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELL, BECAUSE GOD HATES FAGGOTS LIKE YOU!_ ” yelled the man in the other line.

“Fuck you!”Louis grimaced and pressed the button to end the call.

He got up and took a long shower; he had four days approximately without one. When he was done and clothed, the phone started to ring again.

He picked it up, still worked up “I’m not reading the Bible, you homophobic bastard!”

“ _Um, Hello?”_ a deep, hesitant voice was in the other line.

“Hello?” Louis frowned.

“ _Louis._ ” The voice was too similar to Harry’s.

Louis wanted to whimper, he missed him so much, and he was going crazy. “Hey, what can I do for you?” he answered, like he’d answer to any other client. There was no fucking way on earth he was actually Harry.

“ _What are you wearing_?” the other voice spoke and Louis insides were revolving.

“I’m wearing a thong, baby.”

“ _Pfft. You hate thongs_ ,” chuckled the voice.

 _Harry Fucking Styles_.

“You-! How dare you to call me at work?”

“I-I just-”

“Oh, I see!  Arnold Winehouse isn’t satisfying you.It’s okay  Haz, I can hel-”

“Arnold-who?”

“That old guy, Nick,” he huffed.

“No! it’s not that, Louis”  he sighed “ I just wanted to apologize.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too. I was pissed and pissed, if you know what I mean.”

“Louis, I am really sorry.”

Louis froze. What? When? Where? How?

He did all he could to not let the phone fall from his hands.

All that he could do was being angry.

“How dare you? Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?” whispered Louis.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to do it just the way it all started.”

“Calling me, asking for phone sex, really? That’s how you want to apologize?”

“Nope. In your flat. Now, can you open the door? Please?”

“Do you think you can come with your curls and everything will be alright?” as he spoke he walked to the door, “Well let me tell you something Mr. I don’t say I love you because I don’t feel it, you are a-” but when he opened the door, Harry was standing there, with a jacked, his curls sheltered by a beanie and a sad dimpled smile.

“I love you, Louis and I have always felt it,” he said like it was the easiest thing to say. “I was afraid that you’ll dump me just like Nick and that why I-but I want to be with you.”

“You-a-a-“ Louis tried to say something hurtful but his chest was feeling so warm and content with those words, ringing in his ears with Harry’s deep, raspy, yet sweet voice. He hung up.

“You know what? Fuck you, fuck Nick, fuck Matt, fuck me, fuck formalities, and fuck _everything_.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means you can kiss me, you idiot!”

*** Ten Minutes later***

“No, no, no, to the other bedroom!”

“But I thought you said, take me to _my_ bedroom.” The taller man was carrying Louis, while the blue eyed man planted kissed on his neck. Both were half nude, only in their boxer briefs. Their other clothes discarded on the carpet, right next to the entrance door.

“I moved to your bedroom because it smelled like you,” said Louis shyly.

“I don’t understand, ten minuets ago you were angry with me, and now we are having sex,” chuckled Harry, while dodging some wardrobe item on the floor that could made them trip and opened the door of his bedroom.

“We can have angry sex if you want, but last time my arse got really damaged,” added Louis letting himself being thrown into the mattress.

“I told you, you were hurting yourself,” scolded the green eyed man getting on top of him, kissing his nose, and cheeks.

“It didn’t hurt in the…moment, but the days after it hurt like a bitch…Hey wha-?” his eyes went wide when strong, big hands flipped him over, face to the mattress and in a swift move his boxers were gone.

And there he was bent over, vulnerable and _aroused as fuck_.

“I’ll make it better,” he whispered, giving open mouthed kisses to Louis’ left and right arse cheeks.

“Uh, alright,” exhaled Louis, relaxing and resting his face in his forearms.

Harry kissed Louis’ perineum, going down to his puckered pink hole, kissing it, humming, so Louis knew he was enjoying it. He licked in circular motions, coating the ring and then slowly, he started to enter his slippery tongue in that warm contracting muscle.

“Oh, God, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this, your fucking mouth-ngh!” mewled Louis, arching his back and moving his bum towards Harry’s face. “I could just cum from this. _Oh! Oh! Fuck!_ ”

Harry chuckled, whilst flattening his long tongue inside Louis’ hole, trying to do wave-like motions, changing the speed and intensity. He always got inspired when it came to Louis, the other male made him feel sexier and he wanted to do his best to please him.

His long hands curved around Louis’ already hard and dripping cock, stroking it. It was a weird angle but it worked because Louis shuddered and moaned out loud.

“Put it in, I want you in!”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, exhaling shakily at his words. He turning him around easily and got on him again, kissing him passionately, licking every inch of the other’s mouth, swallowing his moans.

Louis was squirming, content under Harry’s masculine body, he slithered his own hand under the young man’s boxers and started touching that throbbing, warm shaft.

“Need you to stretch me up with your big cock, Harry.”

Harry sighed and rested his head in the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder “You are driving me crazy.”

Louis soft, small hands caressed the head of his cock and his velvety voice gave him chills all over his body.

 “You gonna give it to me, Harry?” he used a precum slick finger to draw circles on Harry’s crown, making him thrust.

“We need lube,” the curly haired man said breathless.

“I have some in that bag over there, the one I never used with Matt” Louis pointed to a bag, lying on the floor, next to a pile of dirty laundry.

Harry got up, got rid of his last item of clothes and took the bag that contained the brand new bottle of lubricant.  In three seconds he was pushing an extra lubed finger inside Louis, the tanned man hissed.

Louis was spread out; legs opened wide, eyes fluttering and a sweet smile while Harry fingered him, slowly.  Harry had never seen something so beautiful and sensual in his entire life.

It was dark the last time he saw Louis’ lower body naked, but now in the middle of the afternoon, with the sunlight filtering through the window,  he could see every inch of the other’s skin glowing with sweat , the flush in his chest and cheeks, the rosiness of his abused lips, his soft light chocolate hair going in all directions…

“Why don’t you take a picture?” the elder got impatient, wanting more, “Hurry up, put another finger in!” he whined, wiggling his hips.

Harry smiled and put two fingers, that sudden intrusion made Louis groan back in his throat, throwing back his head.

The younger male, massaged Louis balls with his free hand and stroked that thick shaft a few times, while searching for the swelling bundle of nerves with his other hand’s fingers.  Harry felt his own dick twitch rhythmically, jumping for attention.

“Feels so good, Haz, fuck me now,” Louis mewled.

The nickname made him desperate “Thank God, Louis, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

The taller male positioned himself between Louis’ legs.

“You are going all missionary on me? That’s hot!”

“I really want to see your face when you cum,” he said with a smirk, whilst soaking wet his penis with lube. He introduced the head of his penis in Louis entrance, both hissing at the contact. He slowly entered Louis until he was all in.

Louis hummed, content, he loved the sensation of being filled up, stretched by Harry’s dick. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by what was happening, Harry was there with him again, becoming one with him and his was sober, it became too much for his body.

Louis reached down and grabbed his cock, pressing the base, with his thumb and index finger, “Harry, don’t move!”

Harry took Louis head, putting his hands on his cheeks, “I’m hurting you?”

Louis shook his head, giggling, “I’m going to cum if you move,” he said, looking embarrassed.

Harry groaned, reaching down to kiss the other’s neck, licked his collarbones, sucked his nipples

“Fuck, Harry, I said, don’t move! I’ll come if you-ah!”

But Harry played deaf and was moving inside him, teasingly slow, while licking one of the other’s nipples. “Cum, I’m not lasting too much longer either.”

Louis removed his hand from the base of his cock to place it on Harry’s hair, the other hand softly scratching the other’s back.

The tanned male squirmed, feeling an increased wave of arousal washing his body, him whole body became his sweet spot. “Oh, my God, Harry you fuck me so good!”

“Louis, babe…” the milky skinned man’s thrust were slow but he made sure to brush Louis’ prostate with the exact amount of pressure and intensity every time. He felt Louis walls embrace his shaft, contracting intentionally to feel more of him and to milk him faster. It was working.

Harry increased his pace, the smacking sound of skin-to-skin, caressing his ears along Louis’ high pitched ‘Ah’s.

Louis moved both of his hands to squeeze Harry ass, spreading his legs further, taking Harry in all his glory, the bigger male felt he was ballsdeep in and rotated his hips, thrusting harder, he moaned at the feeling of his balls getting wet with lube.

Louis sobbed, his whole body trembling, his entire body orgasm built in a relentless speed. “He-here it co-comes!!” 

Harry kissed him and his blue eyes rolled to his skull, while he his entire body convulsed, soft whimpers sounding in his throat. He felt Harry fucking him harder, never stopping the stimulus on his bundle of nerves, he felt Harry spurting inside him, his massive dick twitching and the green eyed man moaned, groaned and whined during the orgasm.

***

“You always make me cum too fast,” said Louis between pants, feeling sticky with his own cum and sweat.

“You give me the best orgasms,” laughed Harry, “I came so hard I saw stars. I feel like I’m about to faint.”

 “Sex with feelings is the best sex!”

“Indeed” Harry chuckled starting to fall asleep.

***

“Harry, Harry! HARRY!”

“Mhhm?”

“Wake up!”

“What?” Harry opened one eye.

“What about Nick?”

“Louis, we fucked, we fell asleep and then you ask about my ex-boyfriend?”

“Did he give you any STDs?”

“We only fucked one time and he used a condom” answered Harry exasperated, “Plus, he is into chubby men now.”

“What a slut!”

Harry chuckled, “That was he said.”

“Harry I need to top.”

“What? Now?”

“Not now but I need to erase any trace of his old wrinkled cock from your arse as soon as possible!”

Harry laughed, “You are unbelievable.”

“Your arse is mine now, Styles!”

“Sure, we can share, I’m generous!” 

***

The next week, Harry moved again to Louis’ and Niall was more than happy for that decision.

“Congratulations!” Niall was so happy for both of them, “We are a happy family now! I can contain my emotions now!” he hugged both of them.

“You know what I can’t contain?” asked Louis, eyes crinkling with happiness, “Harry’s cum coming out of my arse hole.”

“Lou!” the curly haired man blushed in a deep shade of red.

“Sorry, we just fucked and it’s dripping down my thighs, still warm though.”

“You _fecking_ filthy bastards, I didn’t have to know that!”

His gay friends were going to be the death of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting here :)  
> If you think I should stick to fan art, just feel free to let me know why.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
